


Talk To Me

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kono's hurt and Danny's feeling guilty.  Fluffy H/c of the fluffiest kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of: Hawaii Five-0, Danny/Kono, "please talk to me."

Danny can't help but think how small Kono looks, laying in the hospital bed. She's so still, with the blankets tucked neatly across her chest, and if it wasn't for the regular bleep of the machines he'd worry that he was already too late. The nurse has assured him that she's conscious now, just sleeping, but until he sees her brown eyes looking at him, he's not going to believe it.

He perches awkwardly on the edge of the bed and holds her hand gently in his, thumb rubbing circles across the skin, trying not to notice how cool her hand is, or how clammy his feels. 

"I'm sorry," he says, the words sticking in his throat. He wants to say more than just a trite apology, but every time he tries to speak, he can picture her on the floor with blood pouring from the wound in her stomach. The guilt tears at him like a knife - he's the senior officer, the one with the experience, and he should have been able to keep her safe.

Her eyelids flicker open and she looks up at him. The barest smile crosses her face and Danny finds himself letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"Hey sweetheart. You had us all scared there for a..." his voice trails off as the terror that had been consuming him threaten to spill out. He grips her hand tighter and closes his eyes, forcing back the tears that he refuses to cry.

"Don't," she whispers so quietly that he has to lean in to hear her. "Please. Just talk to me."

He's never been able to refuse her anything, but he doesn't know how to grant this one request. He bites his lip, hard, and opens his eyes. She is smiling at him, despite the pain, and he finds himself smiling back before he can stop himself. 

He swallows once and does as she asks. "Your cousin is threatening to dress up as a nurse and sneak in here if no one tells him what's going on. Our fearless leader is planning a multi-agency jailbreak for you, and Kamekona wanted me to bring you some of his latest concoction, which I'm fairly sure is more likely to keep you in here for another six weeks...."

She's already fallen asleep again, but as he watches, her chest falls and rises in a steady rhythm. He climbs up onto the bed next to her and lays his head on the pillow, watching her as she sleeps. He lowers his voice to a whisper and carries on talking to her until the nurses throw him out.


End file.
